Field Medic (Killing Floor 2)
For the Field Medic from the first Killing Floor, click here. The Field Medic is a returning perk available in Killing Floor 2. It utilizes healing weapons of various types. They were in the game from the earliest days of Early Access. Unlike the first game where they primarily used SMGs, they now posses a wide-array of Horzine-crafted medic weapons. Most of their weapons can fire healing darts as their alternate fire. These can slightly lock onto teammates, and will heal whatever player they hit. The healing darts have a separate ammo meter that recharges automatically. Starting Loadout * HMTech-101 Pistol * Medic Grenade x2 * Scalpel * 9mm Pistol * HMTech Healer * Welder XP Objectives * Dealing damage with Field Medic Weapons * Healing Teammates You do not have to be currently playing as a Field Medic to level it up. As long as you use Field Medic weapons or are healing teammates then it will count. Using the HMTech Healer on yourself will not count. XP for dealing damage is not awarded until an enemy dies. No matter how much you contributed, as long as you hit it once you will get the full experience value. If you hit an enemy with weapons from multiple different perks, the XP will be divided equally among them. Perk Bonuses Per Level * Syringe Recharge Rate: +8% per Level * Syringe Potency: +2% per Level * Bile Resistance: +2% per Level * Movement Speed: +0.4% per Level * Armor Bonus: +3% per Level At Level 25 * Syringe Recharge Rate: +200% * Syringe Potency: +50% * Bile Resistance: 50% * Movement Speed: +10% * Armor Bonus: +75% (175% Total) Perk Skills Every five levels, you are able to pick one of the available skills from that group. Level 5: Conditioning * Symbiotic Health: Increase total Health 25%. Healing Teammates will heal you for 10% of your total Health. * Resilience: Increase damage resistance 1% per Health point lost, up to 50%. Level 10: Movement * Adrenaline Shot: Shooting Teammates with healing darts increases their movement speed 10% for 5 seconds. This can stack up to a 30% bonus. * Combatant Doctor: Increase magazine capacity of perk weapons by 50% and movement speed by 10%. Level 15: Damage * Focus Injection: Shooting Teammates with healing darts increases the damage they inflict by 5% for 5 seconds. This can stack up to a 20% bonus. * Acidic Rounds: Perk weapons can poison Zeds, inflicting poison damage over time. Level 20: Combat Technician * Coagulant Booster: Shooting Teammates with healing darts increases their damage resistance by 10% for 5 seconds. This can stack up to a 30% bonus. * Battle Surgeon: Increase damage with perk weapons by 20%. Level 25: Advanced Tech * ZED TIME - Airborne Agent: You release a healing gas during Zed Time, healing nearby Teammates. * ZED TIME - Zedative: During Zed Time, damaging Zeds with perk weapons will slow them 30% and do massive amounts of poison damage. Perk Weapons Standard Gear * Knife: Scalpel * Grenade: Medic Grenade Tier 1 * HMTech-101 Pistol Tier 2 * HMTech-201 SMG Tier 3 * HMTech-301 Shotgun * Hemogoblin * Hemoclobber Tier 4 * HMTech-401 Assault Rifle Tier 5 * HMTech-501 Grenade Rifle Cross-Perk Weapons * 9mm Pistol (and Dual 9mm Pistols) Trivia * The Scalpel is the only Perk Knife that has different stats than the others. It's damage is the same, but it's stopping power is less for the primary attack, and more for the alternate attack. * According to the character's favourite weapon lines, Reverend Alberts and Rae Higgins are both the Field Medics of the team. Videos Killing Floor 2 Perk Guide - -Killing Floor 2- Field Medic Guide - Perk Guide -1 Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Perks